In recent years, more terminal apparatuses of high capability, such as personal computer, portable computer, tablet computer, smart phone, portable music player, and smart TV, come into wide use, and one individual user may have a plurality of such terminal apparatuses of high capability at the same time. However, when the user uses the plurality of such terminal apparatuses of high capability at the same time, due to the limitation of the conventional apparatus ecosystem, apparatus appearance and cost or the like, the user may find that the data migration and cooperation between the pluralities of apparatuses is very difficult.
For example, the conventional connection between the mobile phone and the personal computer is usually limited to data transmission, it is difficult for the user to manage and use various kinds of peripheral equipment, connected to his/her own personal computer through the mobile phone. Similarly, the PC is difficult to use and control apparatus resource on the mobile phone. Though some of software for apparatus cooperation is suggested for solving more or less the above problem, these solutions usually require the user to install the related application and require the user to know an intercommunication protocol between many apparatuses, and the usage mode of different applications software or the like, which bring inconvenience to the operation of the user.